Une française à Poudlard
by Zooey04
Summary: Quand une nouvelle venue de la très mystérieuse école de Anita McGuillty arrive à Poudlard, cela n'est pas sans conséquences ... George/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**1 septembre :**

Enfin, ça y est ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour … Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Une page de ma vie se termine, pour laisser la place à une nouvelle. Tant d'émotions se bousculent dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression que mon esprit est hors de mon corps, que mes mouvements se font sans que j'ai besoin d'y songer. Je ressens tant de choses … De l'excitation d'abord, de la hâte d'écrire un nouveau chapitre à ma vie. De l'anxiété, du stress aussi, mais rien d'anormal. De la joie d'être ici, mais aussi de la tristesse, du fait de m'être séparée des miens. Et pour finir, de la peur. Pure, intense, cette peur qui vous prend aux tripes et qui vous foudroie sur place. Peur que tout ceci ne serve à rien, peur que l'inévitable se produise...

Mais non, je ne peux pas flancher maintenant ! Je suis forte, et je me batterai jusqu'à la fin ! Je ferai honneur à ma famille, et à mon nom ! Poudlard, prépare-toi à accueillir Hayden Young !

* * *

><p><strong>Hello tout le monde :D<strong>

**Alors j'me présente, moi c'est Zooey', et ceci est ma première fiction, alors excusez de la qualité médiocre de celle-ci ^^**

**Alors, quelques remarques :**

***La fiction démarre au début du 5 normalement, mais il se peut que je change totalement le cours des évènements, alors ne soyez pas surpris si ceux-ci n'apparaissent pas dans ma fiction. Malgré tout, l'Ordre du Phénix existe bel-et-bien !**

***C'est un George-Hermione, tout simplement parce que j'adore ce couple**

***Tout les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Hayden, qui elle est sortie de mon imagination :)**

***N'hésitez-pas à me donner votre avis, les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues :)**

***Prochain chapitre : Une rentrée pas comme les autres.**

**Bisoux ! Zooey'**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**** Une rentrée pas comme les autres …**

Le calme avant la tempête. Voilà comment on pourrait décrire la gare de Pré-au-Lard en ce samedi 1 septembre. En effet, il suffit de se projeter 5 minutes dans le futur pour constater le changement radical de climat. La paix et le silence avaient laissé place aux cris, aux rires et à la joies de centaines d'enfants et adolescents. Mais quiconque se serait attardé sur les visages des bambins aurait décelé cette inquiétude, silencieuse mais bel-et-bien présente. La rumeur circulait déjà depuis 2 mois, et ne laissait personne indifférent. Le mage noir le plus dangereux de tout les temps, le tristement célèbre lord Voldemort serait de retour, encore plus terrifiant et sanguinaire que jamais, et même si le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge avait démenti la nouvelle, la prudence et la discrétion étaient de rigueur dans tout les foyers magiques de Grande-Bretagne.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, où plus précisément à nos chérubins. La foule présente sur le quai de la gare était telle qu'il n'était pas rare de voir quelqu'un par terre, bousculé avec délicatesse par l'un de ses camarades. Les préfets, chargés de conduire les étudiants au château, essayaient tant bien que mal de se faire entendre, tandis qu'un demi-géant, à l'air plus qu'impressionnant répondant au nom d'Hagrid rassemblait les premières années, quelque peu calmée par la présence de cet homme imposant. Celui-ci finit par faire entrer le dernier écolier dans une barque, provoquant ainsi le départ d'une trentaine de bateau sur le lac éclairé par la lune. Les étudiants restants, eux, furent emmenés par des calèches.

Celles-ci arrivèrent quelques minutes avant les barques, laissant le temps aux élèves appartenant déjà à une maison de s'installer, suivi des premières années, qui se virent attribuer une maison lors de la cérémonie de la répartition. Une fois tout le monde installés, le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, entama un discours de bienvenue. Celui-ci parla des évènements datant de 2 mois, tout en soulignant que Poudlard était probablement le lieu le plus sûr de tout le pays. Il embraya sur les présentations des professeurs, et présenta la nouvelle enseignante de DCFM, Serena Genneio. Celle-ci reçu de nombreux applaudissements, notamment de la part de la gent masculine, très réceptive à sa blondeur et à ses formes... très généreuses. Alors que Dumbledore énumérait les différentes règles de vie de l'établissement, un toquement à la porte se fit entendre. Dumbledore se racla la gorge, fit apparaître sur son visage un sourire énigmatique et prit la parole :

« **Mes enfants, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose. Une très bonne nouvelle qui, je l'espère, vous fera plaisir autant qu'à moi. Cette année, Poudlard a le plaisir d'accueillir une élève venant d'un pays que j'apprécie particulièrement : la France. En effet, nous accueillons une étudiante venue de la méconnue, mais néanmoins prestigieuse école d'Anita McGuillty** »

Des chuchotements étonnés envahirent la salle, car le terme « Méconnue » était un euphémisme pour évoquer cette école. Personne dans l'assemblée ne semblait connaître cet établissement.

« **Du calme, du calme ! Pour les plus curieux d'entre-vous, l'école d'Anita McGuillty est une institution certes peu connue, mais qui brille par la qualité de ces enseignements. Je vous demande de lui réserver un accueil à la hauteur de notre école. Mais trève de bavardages, laissez-moi accueillir …** »

**PDV Hayden :**

Enfin! Après un trajet en calèche qui me paru durer une éternité, me voilà dans le hall de l'école. L'homme qui m'accompagnait depuis mon arrivée, un vieillard étrange accompagné d'un chat tout aussi étrange me demanda d'attendre, le temps qu'il aille prévenir de mon arrivée. JE pris donc mon temps pour observer la beauté de l'endroit. C'était gigantesque, beaucoup plus grand que mon ancien bahut. Il faut dire que l'ambiance à Anita était … plus intime, plus discrète. J'eus un sourire nostalgique en repensant à mes années là-bas... Mais je ne devais pas me laisser submerger par l'émotion encore une fois, ce n'était pas bon pour moi ! J'observais un peu plus la décoration du château, lorsqu'un miaulement m'arracha à mes pensées. Je grimaçai en voyant l'horrible boule de poil devant moi, mais je la suivis tout de même, impatiente de rencontrer le directeur. J'espérai au plus profond de moi avoir un accueil discret, pas l'un de ces accueil en grandes pompes, qui vous mettent mal à l'aise. Mais plus j'avançais et plus je vis que le félin m'emmenait devant une grande porte, trop grande pour cacher un seul bureau de directeur. Le propriétaire de la chatte m'attendait, les mains sur les poignées de la porte.

« **Attention, ça va être à vous** »

Non. Non ! NON ! Je veux un accueil discret... DISCRET, BORDEL !

Tout à coup, l'homme au chat tira sur la poignée, dévoilant devant moi un spectacle que je ne voulais pas voir. Un homme avec une longue barbe blanche prit la parole en souriant, et annonça :

« **Hayden Young** »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est sur cet accueil en toute discrétion que s'achève le premier chapitre ^^<strong>

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Beaucoup de descriptions dans cette partie, mais c'est pour instaurer l'ambiance, j'en metterai moins la prochaine fois !**

**Prochain chapitre : Le banquet (partie 1)**

**Bisoux ! Zooey'**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le banquet ( partie 1)**

_« Hayden Young »_

Merde, merde, MERDE ! Je restais là, paralysée devant ce qui me semblait être des milliers d'yeux qui me dévisageaient. Mon corps se mit alors en marche tout seul car mon cerveau était déconnecté. Je avançais pas à pas, tout en observant autour de moi. Les élèves étaient répartis en 4 tables gigantesques, mais je fus surprise de constater la différence entre les élèves des différentes tables. La table la plus à gauche, sous des drapeaux de couleur verte me toisait, me regardait comme une moins que rien. Je déglutis difficilement. Je voyais tant de haine dans les regards, une haine dont je ne saisis pas le sens. Mon regard dévia alors sur les deux tables qui longeaient l'allée que je traversais. Les visages étaient moins hautains, et on pouvait lire de la curiosité sur leurs visages. Mais la dernière table est celle qui me surprit le plus. En effet, les visages étaient... amicaux. Oui, c'est ça ! La quasi-totalité de la table, située sous des drapeaux de couleurs rouge et or, me souriaient, l'air heureux que je sois là. J'eus même droit à un clin d'œil, ce qui m'arracha un sourire malgré moi. Je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivée, j'étais désormais à environ un mètre de l'estrade. L'homme à la barbe me fit un sourire rieur, et m'invita à m'asseoir sur un tabouret. Je m'exécutai sans broncher, angoissée car le tabouret me faisait faire face à la totalité des élèves. Ça va, c'est pas comme si je me sentais observée comme une bête de foire depuis mon entrée dans la salle ! Je sentis alors quelque chose se poser sur ma tête sans prendre garde. Je ne pus réprimer un sursaut, ce qui provoqua quelques rires, amplifiant mon malaise. Une voix m'arracha à mes pensées, et je l'entendis dire :

« **Alors, qu'avons nous là … Née de parents moldus, mais néanmoins détentrice d'une magie très puissante... Mmmh, rien d'étonnant en vue de ton arbre généalogique...** »

Je tressaillis. Il ne fallait pas qu'il évoque ma famille devant les autres, il ne fallait absolument pas !

« **Calme-toi, Hayden, ils n'entendent pas ce que je te dis, rassure toi ! Bon, continuons ! Courageuse, loyale, intelligente et forte, mais ton passé et ton caractère me font douter … Mais, pour ne pas prendre de risque, il vaut mieux … GRYFFONDOR** »

Une vague de cris de joie et d'applaudissement provenant de la table rouge et or m'indiquait que j'étais désormais une des leurs, et pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans cette salle, je fus soulagée, et je souris sincèrement, heureuse d'être accueillie avec tant d'enthousiasme. Je me levai d'un trait, et me dirigea vers une place libre, située au milieu de la rangée. Pendant ce temps, le directeur fit débuter le banquet, et alors que je pris place, des mets sortis de nulle part se posèrent sur les tables à ma plus grande surprise. J'observai alors les personnes autour de moi, lorsqu'un sorcier brun avec des lunettes me sourit, et engagea la conversation :

« **Alors voilà donc la fameuse française sortie de nulle part**, me dit-il avec un sourire blagueur.

- **Nulle part je ne sais pas, mais loin, ça, c'est sûr ! Bon, je crois que malgré l'accueil relativement sobre que j'ai reçu, vous avez retenu mon prénom, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Effectivement, tu es loin d'être passée inaperçue. Moi, c'est Harry Potter, et lui**, dit-il en désignant son voisin, **c'est Ron Weasley. Il te dirait bien bonjour, mais il a la bouche pleine !** »

J'éclatai de rire. Effectivement, on pouvait observer que les joues du rouquin étaient sur le point d'exploser, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, trop occupé avec une cuisse de poulet récalcitrante.

« **Voici Ginny Weasley**, reprit Harry, **et Hermione Granger** »

Cette dernière me salua, mais semblait ailleurs, comme si elle était dans une réflexion profonde. Tout à coup, je sentis un souffle sur mon oreille, et une voix joueuse me chuchota :

« **Ne fait pas attention à elle. L'annonce du nom de ton école a beaucoup troublé Hermione, car elle ne connait pas, et quand elle ne connait pas, elle angoisse** »

Je me retournais pour identifier mon voisin, et je croisai des yeux qui ne m'étaient pas si inconnu que ça...

«**Salut, moi c'est George, tu sais, le gars qui t'a tapé dans l'œil tout à l'heure !,** me dit un charmant rouquin, un sourire joueur accroché aux lèvres.

- **Oh oui, on peut dire ça comme ça !** Répliquai-je en éclatant de rire

-** Et moi, c'est Fred**, dit la copie conforme de mon voisin, en me saisissant la main pour la porter à ses lèvres. **Je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon frère, il ne sait pas faire la cours correctement aux jolies femmes !**

- **Attends, vous êtes aussi des frères de Ron ? Mais vous êtes combien dans la famille ?** Dis-je en retirant ma main de celle de Fred, quelque peu gênée.

- **Sept**, dit George avec un sourire, **cinq de trop si tu veux mon avis**, continua-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- **Ne les écoute pas**, me dit Hermione, qui semblait sortie de sa torpeur. **Ils cherchent à te déstabiliser par tout les moyens possibles ! Alors, tu es donc française, hein ? Tu parles très bien anglais pourtant !**

- **Merci, mais on va dire que mon école nous fournissait une éducation différente de toutes les autres écoles d'Europe !** »

Devant les regards étonnés de mes auditeurs, je poursuivis :

« **Si vous voulez, la fondatrice de mon école, Anita McGuillty, a toujours aimé les moldus. Elle voulait que les élèves de son école aient conscience que la magie était une chance que tout le monde n'a pas, mais que ça ne constituait pas une raison de pratiquer de la discrimination. Les cours d'études des moldus étaient donc obligatoire pour tout le monde, même si beaucoup n'en avait pas besoin, car la plupart de mes camarades sont élevés par des moldus, ou du moins les cotoient fréquement ! Nous avions aussi cours d'anglais, et d'espagnol, afin de favoriser les échanges entre sorciers de différents pays !**

- **Sympa comme programme**, me répondit Ginny, avec un grand sourire. **Toi, au moins, tu n'as pas eu le privilège de cotoyer des gens du rang de Malfoy** »

L'évoquation de son nom arracha un rictus à toute l'assemblée. Ron, qui était sorti vainqueur de sa confrontation avec le poulet me désigna un blond assit à la table verte et argent. Ledit blond toisait toute la salle, et Merlin sait combien nous étions nombreux, avec un air de dégoût, qui rendait laid son visage qui aurait pu être séduisant en d'autres circonstences. La grimace s'intensifia lorsque son regard métallique croisa le mien. Etonnament, je lisais moins de haine dans ses yeux que dans ceux de la plupart de ses camarades. Mais avant que je ne puisses identifier la lueur étrange qui brillait dans son regard, il rompit le lien et recommença à discuter avec son voisin. Cet échange pour le moins surprenant me laissa interdite un instant, ce qui n'échappa pas à mes camarades :

« **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** demanda George, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

- **Non non, tout va bien !** assurais-je. **Je me disais juste que le chapeau de tout à l'heure avait bien fait de m'envoyer ici !**

- **Comment ça ?** questionna Hermione

- **Et bien, il hésitait à me mettre à Serpentard, et si j'en crois mes observations,** répondis-je en désignant le drapeau vert orné d'un serpent, surplombant la table du blond, **j'ai bien failli atterrir chez les fous !**

**- Ca, c'est bien vrai ! **Rigola Fred

**- J'imagine d'ici la conversation**, continua George, un sourire taquin se dessinant sur son visage. **"Salut les gars, ça va ? Bon, qui ici à des parents moldus ?"»**

Nous éclatâmes de rire. J'étais soulagée d'avoir trouvé une excuse convenable à mon trouble. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi j'ai préféré mentir, plutôt que de révéler les vrais raison de mon moment de déconnection, mais je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière que je dois mentir pour me protéger. Je suis ici avec une mission à accomplir, et je ne dois en aucun cas me trahir, de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais j'ai le présentiment que toutes ces personnes, George, Fred, Harry, tous vont m'aider à accomplir mon devoir. Après cet interlude humoristique, la conversation et le repas continua tranquillement ...

* * *

><p><strong>Voili-voilou :D Alors dans ce chapitre, premier contact, premier rapprochement ... Je veux votre avis ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre ! :D<strong>

**Prochain chapitre : Le banquet ( partie 2)**

**Bisoux ! Zooey'**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le banquet ( partie 2)**

_Après cet interlude humoristique, la conversation et le repas continua tranquillement ..._

Les discussions étaient légères, avec un ton toujours humoristique, principalement grâce aux jumeaux. J'appris beaucoup de choses sur mes amis, notamment je n'étais pas la seule "sang-de-bourbe" (Hermione m'a certifié qu'il fallait mieux que j'apprennes ce terme avec eux que de la bouche d'un serpentard). Je m'entendais bien avec tout le monde, mais je dois avouer que je mentirai si je niais le trouble que je ressentais dès que je croisais le regard de George. Merde, ça devrait être interdit de posséder des yeux pareils. Vert comme l'émeraude, avec une étincelle indescriptible et qui vous donne l'impression que ce regard lit en vous sans retenue. J'ai eu le malheur de croiser son regard deux/trois fois, et je jure devant Merlin que si je continue à ce rythme-là, je finis pas l'année en un seul morceau. Mais, alors que les nombreux plats contenant les desserts apparaissaient sur la table, une sensation que je connaissais bien, mais néanmoins très désagréable m'arracha un rictus. Je me mis alors en quête de la cause de mon malaise, sans succès, puisque je fus interrompue par une main qui saisit la mienne, me coupant net dans ma recherche :

**«** **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** demanda George, pour la deuxième fois depuis le début du repas

- **Quelqu'un essaye de rentrer dans mes pensées**, répondis-je en essayer de garder contenance malgré la proximité de celui qui la troublait tant, **et j'aime pas ça !**

**- Je connais qu'une seule personne capable de lire dans l'esprit !** dit Ron, d'un ton acide qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de la personne qu'il évoquait.

- **Tu crois sérieusement que Rogue s'intéresse aux pensées d'une nouvelle élève ?** demanda Ginny, quelque peu sceptique.

- **On peut s'attendre à tout avec lui !** rétroqua Harry, le regard posé sur le principal interressé. Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec Dumbledore, ne remarquant pas qu'il était devenu la principale attraction.

- **C'est pas grave, c'est passé**, assurais-je. **De toute façon, il a pas réussi ! »** continuais-je avec un grand sourire.

J'entrepris alors de prendre un bout de tarte au chocolat, en lâchant au passage la main de George, et était toujours dans la mienne depuis l'incident. Je frissonnais lorsque ma peau s'arrachai au contact de la chaleur de la sienne qui m'avait apaisé lorsque j'en avais besoin. Je me rendis compte avec horreur que ce contact inopiné ne m'avait pas déplu, et même que l'envie de recommencer se faisait ressentir. Je m'éloignai donc de la source de mon conflit intérieur, et allait entamer un autre sujet de conversation, quand une voix me coupa net dans ma réflexion :

« **Comment se fait-il que tu sois occlumens ?** demanda Hermione, d'un air suspicieux.

- **Bah, j'ai eu des cours de occlumancie et de legilimancie, pardis** ! rétroquais-je d'une voix qui sonnait faux, même pour moi. **Vous n'en avez pas eu, vous ?** demandais-je faussement, bien que déjà au courant de la réponse.

- **Non ! **répondit Ron, avec une note d'admiration dans la voix. **Tu sais lire dans les pensées ?**

**- Oui, effectivement, mais je ne le fais pas souvent ! J'aime pas entrer dans la vie des gens comme ça ! C'est un peu une violation d'intimité quand même ! **répondis-je, en souriant légèrement mais dans la hâte que la conversation dévie sur un autre sujet

- **Mais dis-moi, tu avais quoi comme cours à Anita McGuillty ?** renchérit Hermione, visiblement avide de connaître le fonctionnement de mon école, inconnue par elle jusqu'à tout à l'heure.

- **Et bien, j'avais Anglais et Espagnol comme je vous l'ai dis, Occlumancie et Legilimancie, Etude des moldus, Botanique, Défense contre les forces obscures, Métamorphose et Sortilèges, Potions et soins aux créatures magiques ! Comme vous en fait ! **assurais-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- **Oh non, certainement pas !** s'insurga Ron. **Comment ça se fait que nous, on a pas Legilimancie mais que on doit subir Histoire de la magie !**

**- Ca, mon cher, c'est la classe à la française ! » **répondit-je pour détendre l'atmosphère et calmer les ardeurs du jeune roux.

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que le groupe se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur un groupe de serpentard, Malfoy en première ligne, qui nous accosta avec délicatesse (ironie, quand tu nous tiens)

« **Alors voici donc la fameuse petite française. Et bien dis-donc, ça doit te faire bizarre d'arriver dans une école digne de ce nom. Mon père m'a raconté que les moldus occupaient une grande place dans la vie des élèves de ton école pitoyable, remplit de sang-de-bourbes et de traitres à leurs sangs ... C'est pour pas te dépayser que tu traines avec Granger et ces crétins de Weasley ? **commenca-il, sous les rires de ces camarades.

- **Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais très bien choisir mes amis ! Alors, c'est donc toi le fameux Malfoy, "le prince de Serpentard" ... Dis-moi, je ne me suis pas renseignée, tes parents sont frères et soeurs, ou alors juste cousins germains ? **répliquai-je, ce qui provoqua les rires de mes amis, et qui transforma le regard jusque-là moqueur de mon adverdsaire en un regard de haine.

- **Je t'interdis de parler de me parler comme ça, je suis ton supérieur !** siffla-il, le visage déformé par la rage.

- **Oh vraiment, mon supérieur. Et si je continue, tu vas faire quoi ? Me jeter dessus les deux débiles consanguins qui te servent de gardes du corps ?**

- **Crabbe et Goyle sont des sangs-purs, ce qui les rendent supérieurs à toi !** cracha-il, en commençant à se rapprocher de moi.

- **Supérieurs ? Tu veux rire, je suis sûre qu'ils ne savent même pas lire ! Non mais tu crois franchement que le sang de nos ancêtres nous rendent inférieurs à toi et tes semblables ? Tu te voiles la face avec des détails stupides ! Tu me fais de la peine, je dirais même que tu es pitoyable, Malfoy ! » **continuai-je en m'avançant.

Nous étions désormais à une vingtaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, et je pouvais parfaitement distinguer les lueurs qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Je lisais de la colère, de la haine, mais derrière, je pouvais distinguer ... de la peur ? Il avait peur ! Mon attention se reporta alors sur son corps, et sur son bras qui s'était levé brusquement, près à me donner une gifle, mais avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je sentis deux mains me prendre par la taille et me tirer vers l'arrière. Une tête rousse que je commençais à connaître se mit devant moi et s'écria :

**« S'attaquer à une fille ... Tu es vraiment tombé aussi bas, Malfoy ? »** demanda George, d'un ton las.

Avant que Malfoy ne réplique, des pas précipités se firent entendre, et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire "Merlin", le groupe de serpentards disparuent, non sans un dernier regard plein de ressentiment. Le professeur McGonnagall, accompagné du professeur Dumbledore apparurent alors, probablement attirés par les éclats de voix venant de notre dispute :

**« Tout va bien ? **demanda McGonnagall.

- **Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas !** répondis-je, encore sous le choc après l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu.

- **Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air troublée !** insista-elle.

- **Oui, je suis juste fatiguée ! Ce matin encore, j'étais dans ma maison en France vous savez !** continuais-je, en esquissant un petit sourire.

- **Tant mieux alors, miss**, reprit Dumbledore, avec un sourire amical. **Si vous le voulez bien, je vous donne rendez-vous demain dans mon bureau, pour faire le point sur les dernières conditions de votre séjour à Poudlard. Je vous enverrai un hibou pour vous donner des précisions !**

**- Bien, je vous vois demain alors, professeur !**

**- Bonne nuit à vous tous ! »**

Nous recommencions à marcher quand il reprit la parole :

**«** **Oh, et au fait, Mr Weasley**, reprit le vieil homme à l'attention de George,** j'espère que vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à faire visiter Poudlard à Miss Young demain ?**

- **Non, bien sûr**, répondit George, tout en m'adressant un regard que je pris soin d'ignorer, de peur de perdre pied une nouvelle fois, **ce sera avec plaisir !**

**- Merci ! Bon, et bien, à demain ! »**

Et tandis que les autres reprennaient leur marche, je me retournais une dernière fois, et c'est là que je croisai le regard du directeur. Celui-ci me designa George d'un rapide coup d'oeil, avant de sourire joyeusement et de me faire un clin d'oeil. Je restai scotchée, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement cohérant. Qu'est ce que ce clin d'oeil signifiait ? Pourquoi le professeur avait-il désigné George des yeux ? Et surtout, pourquoi celà me mettait-il dans un état pareil ? J'étais toujours plongée dans mes pensées quand je vis Ginny s'approcher de moi, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres...

**« On peut y aller ? **demanda-elle, tout en me saisissant le coude.

- **Ah ? Euh oui, allons-y ! » **répondis-je en essayant d'adopter un ton jovial.

Et Ginny m'entraîna dans les couloir, tout en continuant à me tenir le bras. Quand nous arrivâmes devant le tableau cachant l'entrée de la salle commune, je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe. Je me tournais alors vers la jolie rousse, en espérant de tout coeur qu'elle l'ait, la perspective de passer ma première nuit dans le couloir ne me plaisait que moyennement ! Elle croisa mon regard, et, tout en souriant, prononça le mot de passe :

**« Chocogrenouille »**

La grosse s'écarta alors, dévoilant un escalier. Des rires et des voix se firent entendre, se faisant de plus en plus fort à chacun de mes pas. Arrivées sur la dernière marche, je me stoppai net, émerveillée. La salle commune était encore plus belle que dans mon imagination. Grande, chaleureuse, au couleur de la maison, elle respirait la joie de vivre et la paix. Je m'arrachai à ma contemplation lorsque je sentis Ginny m'entrainer vers le groupe que nous avions quittés quelques instants plus tôt. Ron, Harry et Hermione me sourirent, tandis que George m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ne voulant pas paraître désagréable, je m'assis prudement à côté du beau roux, geste que je regrettai presque instantanément, puisque dès lors que je me sois installé, il se pencha vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

**« Je pense que tu n'auras aucun mal à retenir le mot de passe, **dit-il avec une voix suave.

**- Euh ... **répondis-je, quelque peu perdue.

**- Grenouille ... **reprit-il, d'un air moqueur.

**- Aaaaaah, d'accord, **m'exclamais-je.** Quel humour, vraiment !** continuais-je, tout en essayant de cacher mon sourire.

**- Je rigole ! Je n'ai rien contre les Françaises, rassure-toi. »**

Il commençait à se rapprocher de moi lentement, tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je fis alors quelque chose qui m'étonna moi-même. Je souris, me rapprochant aussi. Mais, alors que nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, je dévia lentement, frôlant sa bouche et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

**« Mais qui te dit que je n'ai rien contre les Anglais ? »**

Je me reculai alors, plus que fière de mon effet, et entamai une conversation avec Neville, tout en regardant George du coin de l'oeil.

La soirée était bien entamée, et les effets de la journée grandiose que je venais de vivre commençaient à se faire ressentir. Je me levai alors, et lança un "bonne nuit" général à toute l'assemblée, qui me répondit plutôt mollement, je n'étais manifestement pas la seule à menacer de m'endormir sur place. Ginny se leva à son tour, et se dirigea avec moi vers notre dortoir. En effet, Ginny et moi, ainsi que Hermione, Lavande et Parvati ( qui étaient déjà partie se coucher) partagions un dortoir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le sourire en coin qu'abordait Ginny, et je me doutais bien qu'elle avait été témoin de l'échange plutôt troublant que j'avais eu avec son frère. Soupcons qu'elle confirma lorsque nous avions atteint la porte du dortoir :

**« Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas les Anglais ? **me lanca-elle, tout en continuant de sourire.

**- Non, je te rassure, certains sont encore rattrapables ! **répondis-je en éclatant de rire.

**- Voilà qui me rassure. Et je suis sûre que je ne serais pas la seule à être heureuse de l'apprendre !**

**- Je n'en doute pas ! »**

Nous échangeâmes alors un regard complice, avant d'entrer dans le dortoir, de se changer, et de nous coucher rapidement. Je m'endormai alors rapidement, tout en pensant à tout ce que j'allais vivre dans cette école...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre !<strong>

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous prendrer tout autant de plaisir à le lire ! ;D**

**J'attends toujours vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'améliorer cette fiction autant que je peux ! (ceci est un message subliminal vous quémandant une review ^^)**

**Je pars en vacances, le nouveau chapitre n'arrivera donc dans 8 à 10 jours, du moins je l'espère !**

**Prochain chapitre : Premier pas à Poudlard **

**Bisoux, Zooey'**


End file.
